fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred Brings Cherie To School - It's Fred!
Fred Brings Cherie to School is the 8th episode of the "It's Fred!" animated series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on March 8, 2012. Description Fred's teacher tells Judy she can't wear makeup in her school picture Fred hatches a plan to change that. Transcript (all the kids are screaming and running out of school, passing Ms. Flank, camera zooms out that there behind Fred is a fire truck and the firefighters) Fred: (with tar in his face) Hey, it's Fred! Today was the absolute most terrible day of my whole life! (the paramedics rolls the bed where Judy is on, to the hospital) Fred: And not just because Judy may have lost the use of her face. I'm not going to say who's responsible, but her name starts with the letters, "M-O-M!" It all started when Judy passed me a note in class. (screen cuts to Fred's classroom where Judy is sitting behind Fred) Judy: (whispers, taps on Fred's chair) Fred, give this note to Tabby! (Fred sniffs on the note, gives it to Tabby and when she takes it, she dropped it because of Fred's hands) Tabby: Ew! It's all icky from your boy juices! Fred: I can't help it! My hands have been extra sweaty ever since I have those warts burned off. Ms. Flank: (picks up the note and reads it) "My mother won't let me wear makeup for Picture Day. She took it all away from me. The sicko! I really wanted to look hot! Judy." (Judy gets annoyed at Ms. Flank) Ms. Flank: Ms. Munsley... beauty fades. The knowledge lasts forever. Fred: (walks up to Ms. Flank) Don't listen to her, Judy. She's old and jealous of your youth. (school bell rings) Judy: Phew. (walks out of her seat and goes to Kevin and Fred) Ms. Flank: Remember, tomorrow is Picture Day. I expect you all to come in looking your best. (screen zooms to Fred) Fred: That's it! That's all when Judy's forgiveness. I'll bribe my mother into coming to school and have her do Judy's makeup for the school photos. And then Judy will fall in love with me for helping to make her look so hot! Kevin: (offscreen) Hey, everybody! (screen zooms out) Kevin: Look at Fred! Fred: Shut up, Kevin! Who cares if I just peed my pants? Kevin: I was talking about the loser sign taped to your back! (Fred turns around and sees the paper with the word, "Loser!" on it and was taped on the back of Fred's shirt, everyone laughs) Kevin: (offscreen) Who needs a sign now, right? (Fred screams angrily, later outside of Fred's school, the kids walking past the crossing guard holding a "Stop" sign for the cars, but suddenly, Cherie's car pulled up too far and stopped on the same spot as the guard jumps backwards in surprise and landed in the bushes) Fred: Mom! Careful! You could've seriously injured my crossing guard! Cherie: Well, she shouldn't been standing in the middle of the road. (screen cuts to Fred and Cherie walking in the hallway of his school, then zooms to Fred) Fred: Normally, I wouldn't bring my mom to school, but she promised that she wouldn't curse, flirt with any janitors or show naked baby pictures of me in the bathtub. (screen zooms out when Cherie shows her baby picture to Kevin) Cherie: (to Kevin) Hey, check it out. It's Freddie taking his first bath. Look at his cute little... (Kevin takes the pictures and runs away, laughing) Fred: MOM!!! Cherie: (to the janitor) Looking good, hot stuff. (the janitor drops the broom, grins and uses his hands to do air sweeping) Fred: MOTHER!!! Cherie: What's the frickin' problem? Fred: (growls and grabs Cherie's hand) Get over here! (walks with her to the classroom, grins) (Cherie steals all the craft supplies and puts them in her purse) Fred: (surprised) My mother is boosting the craft supplies?! Bringing her to school might have been a big mistake. Ms. Flank: Welcome. I see we have a visitor. (Fred grunts while grabbing Cherie's hand and walks over to Ms. Flank) Fred: Yes, Ms. Flank. This is my mom, Cherie. She's a very talented makeup artist. I bought her to Picture Day so that she could show off her skills and make some lucky student look hot! And that lucky student is... Judy Munsley! Judy: Yay! (walks to Fred, Cherie and Ms. Flank) Ms. Flank: Hold on. I don't believe Judy's mother would approve. Fred: (to everyone) Oh my gammit, I wish she hadn't read that note! Now I lied and told my mother that there was a gift bag for nothing! Cherie: Butt out, Flank! (blushes Judy's cheeks) She feels like these deserves some dressing up... (outlines Judy's eyes with an eyeliner) ...with those gorgeous eyes. (puts on more lashes on Judy's eye lashes) Judy: My mom never lets me wear makeup. Cherie: She must be a very bitter woman... (puts red lipstick on Judy's lips) ...or a Lutheran. Ms. Flank: Ms. Figglehorn, I must ask you to stop right now! Fred: But Ms. Flank, how is Judy supposed to look hot for her pictures without makeup? (suddenly, all of Cherie's makeup on Judy starts to get itchy) Judy: Is makeup supposed to itch really bad? (everyone was shocked and the photographer took a picture anyway, screen cuts to Ms. Flank and Cherie) Ms Flank: (angrily, to Cherie) You crazy tart! What have you done to this poor child? Cherie: (angrily, to Ms. Flank) You frumpy toad! Who are you calling crazy? (she and Ms. Flank punches each other) Fred: Mother, behave! (Cherie and Ms. Flank grunts while punching and then fighting on the floor, then the nurse appears) Nurse: I heard there was this skinny emergency! Ooh! Ladies, please! (while Cherie and Ms. Flank continues fighting, they suddenly got the nurse) Nurse: OW!!! OH!!! OW!!! (screen cuts to Judy as Fred runs to her) Fred: Judy! I'm here! And even though your head is horrible and grotesque, I'll never leave you. I'll even help hold up your head if it's too heavy for your neck. Tabby: (interrupts) Your mother is gonna kill Ms. Flank! Do something! (Fred runs to the fire alarm and tries to pull it) Fred: (grunts) Why did they make these so hard to pull?! What if there was a real f... (when Fred finally pulls down the fire alarm, the black tar pops out of it, onto Fred's face as he screams, the alarm goes off, Ms. Flank and Cherie finally stopped fighting as they heard the alarm, Cherie falls to the ground) Ms. Flank: Quiet! Single file everyone! (while all the kids are screaming and running out of school, Cherie gets up and talks to Fred) Cherie: That was a big waste of my valuable time. Now where's my gift bag? (screen cuts to Fred while the firefighter takes Cherie to the hospital) Fred: So that's it! My teacher's really upset that my mom beat her up! My mom is super mad at me and said she won't make me dinner for 3 weeks! At least the skin grafts on Judy's face will heal by Christmas. Kevin: Your mom's hot, Figglehorn! (looks around for no one) You telling when I said that and you're dead meat! Fred: Great. And now, Kevin's going to marry my mom when he grows up and eventually become my stepfather! (sighs and calms down) I have to go lie down. Peace out, gangstas! (static cuts, "Tater Haters" music plays) (Watch More Episodes, with a hand with one finger pointing at the thumbnails) (the 2 videos showing are "Fred Uses a Spork" and "Fred Goes to a Funeral") (Click Here to Subscribe) (Facebook: /FredFigglehorn) (Twitter: @FredFigglehorn) ("Tater Haters" music stops, static cuts) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Judy * Kevin * Cherie * Orange Girl * Tabby * Ms. Flank * Crossing Guard * Janitor * Photographer * Firefighter #1 * Firefighter #2 * Paramedic #1 * Paramedic #2 * Other Kids Category:Videos